<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mulligan by Rennie75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417565">Mulligan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75'>Rennie75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 15x18 coda fix/ set post finale oneshot - we are glossing over the whole Chuck issue and focusing on Destiel. Happy ending with love confessions!</p><p>SPOILERS FOR THE CURRENT AND FINAL SEASON!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mulligan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, I don't own Supernatural, but I do like playing with the boys! Also, no beta read - this was more of an emotional purge!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester pushed away from Baby to take several steps forward. He then turned back and returned to his position of leaning against the Impala. His body ached but Jack had healed the most pressing injuries. His powers were still new and using them instinctively concerned all of them. It was different in the heat of battle where everyone in the world was already gone—</p><p>“Why are you pacing?” Sam Winchester clutched his phone in both hands, but his gaze was trained on Dean.</p><p>Tilting his head, Dean looked pointedly at the phone. He then stepped forward and put a hand at the back of his brother’s neck. With Sam half-sitting on Baby, Dean had the rare opportunity to lean down toward Sammy. “She’ll text back as soon as Jack finishes. He and Rowena have this. Crowley as the new death is worth the price of resetting time and bringing everyone back.”</p><p>Sam nodded and gave Dean a small smile. The bruising on his face made it more of a grimace. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. At least, we get them all back. We’ll get Cas back.”</p><p>Releasing Sam, Dean turned and paced a few steps again. He didn’t look back at his brother. His mind was filled with memories of Cas. It wasn’t only the final image of his tears and happiness. It was years of friendship, struggle, sacrifice, and…love. Dean had fought against it even as he silently appreciated every reference to his angelic boyfriend. His experiences with love were complicated – John Winchester, Mary, and even Sam. It had never been easy and everyone did leave him. But Cas, he’d always been different just as he’d almost always been family.</p><p>“Dean.” Sam’s voice rose and he flashed his phone’s screen before typing. “Eileen’s alive.”</p><p>“Well, let’s go get her.” Dean gave Sam a push and chuckled as he got into the Impala. They had returned to be close to Eileen and ready for her return. Pushing Baby hard, he drove the last few miles while Sam exchanged texts with his girl. He parked and watched Sam’s eyes widen when he saw Eileen. “Go give her a kiss.”<br/>
</p><p>Dean would even forgive Sam for jerking Baby’s door open. While Eileen only looked confused, Sam’s face was a mixture of hope and fear. His brother stopped then leaned back into the car.<br/>
</p><p>“Get to Cas. We’ll see you at the bunker.”<br/>
</p><p>There was no need to tell Dean twice. He was ready for Cas’ return – Rowena wouldn’t promise they could do it, but Jack was determined. Dean could feel the words repeating in his head. Words Cas had said, words Dean needed to say. ‘I love you.’<br/>
</p><p>"Cas!” Dean shouted as soon as he was in the bunker. Rushing down the steps, he skidded to a stop when he saw Cas’ smile.<br/>
</p><p>Hair a mess, blue eyes shining, the angel had a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Happiness radiated from Cas and caused a shiver of fear in Dean’s heart. He pulled Cas into a hug, but his gaze scanned the room still expecting someone to rip love from him again.<br/>
</p><p>“Aw, Squirrel and Feathers reunited again and it feels so good.”<br/>
</p><p>
Rolling his eyes, Dean reluctantly pulled back but kept his hands on Cas’ shoulders. He ignored Crowley’s words and looked at the angel. “You’re back.”<br/>
</p><p>
“Thanks to you and Sam. Jack told me about you defeating Chuck. I knew you could do it.” Cas’ hand rested on Dean’s arm. His eyes crinkled when his smile grew. “I’m glad Eileen is back. Sam with her?”<br/>
</p><p>
“Yeah, he is. They’ll be here later.” Dean struggled to pull his focus from Cas. He wanted to blurt out his love; he wanted to hear Cas’ declaration again. As he watched, the angel patted his shoulder once more and turned back to Jack without any new signs of love. Dean pulled his hands back to keep from dragging Cas into another embrace.<br/>
</p><p>
“Now, boys, I must return to my domain. I’ll leave you to it and hope you won’t make another mess of things. Fergus, we will talk later.” Rowena flicked her red curls over her shoulder then disappeared in a dramatic and unnecessary flash of light and smoke.<br/>
</p><p>
“She’s always so dramatic,” Crowley complained. He then crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “So, Squirrel, looks like you and I have something in common.”<br/>
</p><p>
Jack’s eyes were closed as he did whatever he needed to go as the new God. Cas stood next to him with a small, proud smile. Dean turned back to Crowley when the new Death chuckled.<br/>
</p><p>
“We both get a second chance.”<br/>
</p><p>
“A do-over in golf is called a Mulligan,” Jack announced with a wide smile. “Sam will be here soon and then I’ll need to go too.”<br/>
</p><p>
“I can help you.”<br/>
</p><p>
Dean flinched at Cas’ offer but the angel was only looking at Jack. Their toddler God grinned and shook his head.<br/>
</p><p>
“We have balance now so you can remain. You still won’t be a full angel, but you’ll have some of your grace.”<br/>
</p><p>
Listening eagerly to Jack’s explanation, Dean found he’d walked closer to the pair. Cas met his eyes and smiled…Jack’s words faded into the background as Dean stared at his angel. The creak of the bunker door accompanied Crowley’s howl of laughter. Dean shook his head and forced his gaze from Cas.<br/>
</p><p>
After another round of greetings, Jack cleared his throat.<br/>
</p><p>
“I must return to the angels and heaven. I won’t run things like Chuck did and there’s much to do.”<br/>
</p><p>
“And everyone returned to the same time? The hunters weren’t warned and won’t know they died?” Sam had an arm around Eileen and smiled at her as he squeezed her close. “I mean unless we tell them, they have no memory of what happened.”<br/>
</p><p>
“That was my part and I didn’t mess it up, Moose.” Crowley’s indignation faded to a grin. “Except for the angel here, of course.”<br/>
</p><p>
“What? Cas doesn’t have his memories?” Dean grabbed at the table when his whole world shifted on its axis. He turned to the angel. “What’s the last thing you remember?”<br/>
</p><p>
Cas was still relaxed and happy when he approached Dean. “I remember you were willing to keep Sam safe and kill Billie with her own scythe.”<br/>
</p><p>
Dean stared at Cas but the angel didn’t get his silent messages begging him to remember his love.<br/>
</p><p>
“Did something happen?” Sam dragged Eileen with him when he crossed to stand by Dean. “Isn’t that what happened? Death killed Cas and you killed Death?”<br/>
</p><p>
At Crowley’s laughter, anger filled Dean. It wasn’t the same blind rage as Chuck’s writing, but it burned and ached. He had a forearm at Crowley’s throat before he’d even realized he’d moved. The ex-demon continued to chuckle. Cas placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder – there was no bloody handprint on his jacket.<br/>
</p><p>
“It’s your Mulligan, Dean.” Jack’s voice shook with excitement.<br/>
</p><p>
“A gift from me, Squirrel,” Crowley taunted.<br/>
</p><p>
“I don’t understand.”<br/>
</p><p>
Dean released Crowley at Cas’ words and turned to the angel…the angel who didn’t remember loving him. Spinning away, Dean fought the urge to run from the room. Cas hadn’t left him, but he didn’t love him. Dean would be alone again.<br/>
</p><p>
“In golf, a Mulligan is a do-over,” Jack explained proudly to Cas.<br/>
</p><p>
Unable to resist, Dean watched Cas’ head tilt as he squinted first as Jack then Dean. The angel moved to Dean’s side and continued to look at him.<br/>
</p><p>
“Dean, what do you need to do-over?”<br/>
</p><p>
“That’s a good question. I thought…oh.”<br/>
</p><p>
Dean didn’t need to look at Sam to understand his brother had connected the dots somehow. Sam’s hands moved quickly and then Eileen chuckled. She didn’t say anything to Dean, but he felt everyone’s eyes on him.<br/>
</p><p>
“Well, get on with it. We don’t have all day – some of us have new jobs to do.” Crowley shuffled closer but was no longer laughing.<br/>
</p><p>
Scanning the room, Dean confirmed everyone was watching. Sam was grinning and nodding with his arms wrapped around Eileen. She smiled and signed love with quick hands. Crowley appeared smug and bored as only the ex-demon could. And Cas…Dean swallowed hard and met familiar blue eyes questioning him. Cas who always volunteered to go with him whether Dean was battling gods, Death, or his own inner demons.<br/>
</p><p>
“Cas, I…” Words failed Dean when the angel tilted his head again and again rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder.<br/>
</p><p>
“Whatever it is, it’s okay, Dean.” The gravelly voice was calm and confident. Blue eyes gleamed with happiness and pink lips edged up into a smile. “You’ve saved the world again. I’m sure we can handle a ‘Mulligan’ if you need it.”<br/>
</p><p>
Laughter eased Dean’s tension. Memories of more laughter made him toss his head back with a full-body laugh – air quotes, brothels, FBI badges, blue ties, a dirty trench coat. Sobering, he studied the angel he had loved for years.<br/>
</p><p>
“I love you, Cas.”<br/>
</p><p>
The angel’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. When his hand slid off Dean’s shoulder, Dean caught it. Cas watched him adjust his grip so they were standing close and holding hands.<br/>
</p><p>
“You are my Mulligan and I want to do it right this time. I don’t want to waste time and miss out on anything else. We are alive and I want to live a new life together with you. I don’t want to miss this chance.” Dean’s voice caught at the end when Cas continued to stare at him without speaking.  “I don’t want to be angry. I don’t want to be a weapon of destruction, worthless—”<br/>
</p><p>
“You are not worthless,” Cas denied. He tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. “Regardless of what Chuck wrote, you are your own man. You are the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human I will ever know. Knowing you, changed me and made me better.”<br/>
</p><p>
Memories of the first time he’d heard the words brought a sharp flash of pain…and hope to Dean. “I thought you didn’t remember.”<br/>
</p><p>
“I remember my feelings for you.” Cas matched Dean’s frown but didn’t release his hand.<br/>
</p><p>
“Cas doesn’t remember your conversation, Dean, but that doesn’t change his feelings,” Jack attempted to clarify.<br/>
</p><p>
“We are what’s real,” Sam added his support.<br/>
</p><p>
Dean didn’t look away from Cas. “Do you love me, Cas? Just me? Really love me?”<br/>
</p><p>
Cas looked away with a broken sigh.<br/>
</p><p>
“I’m asking because I do love you. I have for years.” Dean smiled when Cas met his gaze again. The beautiful blue eyes were too easy to get lost in.<br/>
</p><p>
“I didn’t think I could have what I wanted most.” Cas continued to stare at Dean.<br/>
</p><p>
“I didn’t think I could either,” Dean agreed. He was almost sure Sam and Eileen were cooing happily at them. He ignored them. “I do love you.”<br/>
</p><p>
“I know.” Cas’ full lips pulled back in a grin. “You are what I’ve wanted most. I love you.”<br/>
</p><p>
Dean wasn’t sure who moved first, but Cas was in his arms so it didn’t matter. Cas’ lips were on his, his arms wrapped around Dean. It felt like heaven, like coming home. It was their first kiss, but only the first.<br/>
</p><p>
Crowley’s slow clapping grew louder and faster when Sam, Eileen, and Jack joined in. Dean reluctantly pulled back, but he didn’t look away from endless blue.<br/>
</p><p>
“I think you should leave.” Cas stepped close to press another kiss to Dean’s lips. “And I’ll go with you.”<br/>
</p><p>
Grabbing Cas’ hand again, Dean pulled him from the others who continued to cheer and laugh. “Yeah, let’s get out of here, angel. Just you and me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is rare I'm inspired to write fanfic anymore, but Destiel definitely gives me all the feels. If you want more distractions from the real world, please check out my original works. Think modern warriors, magical Romani/ Gypsies, adventure, and romance. If you contact me through my website (https: // writerrsj . com) and let me know you read this story, I'll send you the first Rahki Chronicles e-book to read (pdf, epub, and mobi files are available). Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>